OneShot Catorade
by ninjainsaney2k
Summary: Tori can't repay the money she owes Jade, so she pays another way. ;-  It's a smutty Catorade story. Rated M for a reason..
1. Chapter 1

As the bell rings meaning school is over, Tori quickly rushes to her locker to get her stuff. She was in a hurry so Jade couldn't catch up to her. She's been hounding her all week about not paying the bill that had on their "date" at Nozu's. The hallways were clear and she seemed to be home-free until….

"Hey Vega!" Shouted Jade from across the hallway which startled Tori. She knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"Heya Jade, nice day we're having huh?' She said with a goofy smile

"Can it Vega, it's Friday and you know what that means"

"Yeah, I know I owe you money for Nozu's last time but I've been alittle strapped."

"So? You said you'll pay me my money and I want it now!"

"I don't have it! I'll pay you back Monday, I promised"

"Hmm or perhaps you'll gonna pay me in another way" She said with a sneaky smirk.

"Oh no.."

"Meet me at my house about 5 today and don't be late!"

"Alright"

"I mean it Vega, You better show up or I'll come to your house!"

"Fine, your place at 5"

"Good" Jade begins to walks away.

"Crap, why me?" Tori slammed her locker and headed to Trina's car

Jade's house at 5

"Well, well… Looks who's here" Jade said sultrily. She had that mischievous look in her eyes, which always made Tori nervous. She gulped and sighed. "Let's just get this over with" Tori said with frustration. Both girls headed upstairs to Jade's room. "Jade? Is Tori here yet?"

"Wait a minute, Cat?"

"Hiiiiii Tori!" Cat's voice lit up with excitement

"What's Cat doing here?" Tori asked Jade

"She's gonna help you"

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"Just shut up and head to the bathroom, there's a bag under the sink. Get it and put it on and if you refuse, I won't let you out of this house.. Got it?"

Now Tori was super nervous but really wanted to get this deed done and go far away from Jade. She went the bathroom and grabbed the bad as Jade instructed. When she opened the bag, she couldn't believe what she just saw. _"NO WAY JADE!" _

"Tori, don't make me come in there and put it on you myself."

"This is crazy! No way!" Tori tried to open the door but couldn't get it open, Jade was barricading the door by leaning on it. "Tori, I'll make you 10x more miserable if you don't put it on!" Tori began to whimper and whine in disgust. "Doooo I haaaveee too?"

"Yep or else"

"Fine!"

Meanwhile Cat is sitting on Jade's bed waiting for Jade and Tori. She swung her legs back and forth humming "Give it up" to herself. Then the door open when she see Jade and Tori who looks nervous and sweaty come in. Tori walked up to Cat nervously because of what she'll have to do to her.

"Cat, stand up and go to Tori" Jade instructed. Cat obliged.

"Closer" She went closer

"Come on Cat, right in front of Tori's face" Cat was now inches away from Tori.

"There, now Tori.. I believe you know what to do next"

Tori turned and gave Jade the "fuck you" look. She slowly put her hands on Cat's hips and pushed her towards her body. Cat's face changed from excited to confuse. Tori could feel Cat inhaling deeply and her chest expanding, pushing harder into hers. Tori then pressed her lips against Cat's petite, strawberry-flavored lips, catching her off guard. She was about to pull away but couldn't after a fiery feeling that went up and down her spine. They started off slow with little kisses at first, and then Tori ran her tongue across her lips. Cat was passive at first but slowly began to kiss her back. Tori's hands ran down her back to cup her ass tightly as Cat started to explore her mouth with her tongue. Tori moaned, giving her encouragement. The longer they kissed, the more the kiss got ferocious and lusty.

"_Good girl, Tori"_ Jade whispers as she watched the girls from her bean bag chair. The way Tori's body looks close to Cat like that was slowly begun to turn Jade on as she felt her groin heat up. Tori began to pin Cat down to the bed in slow-motion, both still kissing. Her hands brush over Cat's stomach and went under her shirt. She could feel Cat's round, perky breasts. She reaches behind her and unclasps Cat's bra taking it off following her shirt. Rubbing her hard nipples, Cat let out a moan that made her eyes light up. Tori lifted her head and hers and Cat's lips met again. Her hands still rubbing her nipples, moving her kisses over to her ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Tori kisses and runs her tongue down her throat and a soft moan escaped Cat's lips. She took Cat's ample nipple into her mouth. Tori rolled her tongue over the other one as she sucked on her nipple. As her tongue trailed down her neck, She took her it into her mouth. Rolling tongue over as she sucked on her nipple, she massaged her other breast with the other hand. At first, using her palm and then directed her attention another nipple and gently squeezed and pinched it. Her free hand moved down Cat's firm stomach and tugged at her panties. Tori slid Cat's body down the bed and pulled her skirt and panties down. She sat back and looked at her. Cat's shirt rolled up at her neck, no panties and her breasts were rising and falling as she panted and moaned. It turned her on hardcore. Nothing turns Jade on then hearing Cat's moans and whimpering. Another small trail of wet kisses down went down Cat's firm stomach and abdomen stopping above her bellybutton for Tori to gently tease it with her tongue

"Open your legs" Tori's husky voice whispered to Cat.

"Tori, I'm kinda scared" She whispered back

"Don't worry, I'll go slow" Cat hesitantly began to spread her legs. Tori lifted her legs apart and stared at her glistening pink heat. Tori licked her lips and turned to Jade.

"Hungry Vega?"

"Very" She kept staring

"Go ahead, this should be interesting. "

Tori lowered close to her feminine lips, then glided her tongue up and down Cat's slit. Cat was breathing deepen with anticipation, Tori's tongue deeper inside her folds. Cat gasped for air as she thrust her tongue in and out of her wet, hot walls.

_"Tor-riiii…"_ Cat couldn't barely get her name out of her mouth.. She took her hand and pushed her head into her. She moved herself until she was under Tori's lips. Tori then gently brushed her tongue her hot wet clit. After a few short licks, Tori took her throbbing clit into her mouth, gently licking circles around it. "_Mmm Tori..."_ Cat whimpers.

Tori looks up at her and smiled looking at innocent Cat moaning her name.

_"You like that?"_ she whispers.

_"Yes...Please…Yes...I need..." _her words are cut short as she groans. The taste was amazing, tardy but sweet taste that drove Tori crazy. She lapped at Cat's throbbing pussy, sliding up the glistening lips to circle her clit before sliding back down to entering her again. It wasn't long before the excitement caught up with them and she screamed her release in a long earth shaking orgasm. Tori licked up all Cat's hot juices causing another orgasm to wash through their bodies.

"Hmm, not bad Tori.. But remember you forgot one last thing." Jade smirked as she slipped one of her hands inside her jeans, massaging her wet clit from hearing Cat moaning and groaning. "Close your eyes" Tori whispered to Cat. Cat closed her eyes tight eagerly waiting for what's next. Tori took off her shirt, bra and unzipped her jeans. She was nervous about this part this because never in her wildest dreams she ever though she'll be doing this. She turned to Jade who was leaning over the beanbag rubbing her pussy.

"Mmm, like what you see?"

Tori noddle slowly with her eyes locked on Jade's groin.

"Do it Tori"

She spread Cat's legs open and hiked them up, seeing Cat's wet dripping pussy.

Cat felt something hard rubbing between her slit, pressing against her clit. Tori would take the phallic-like object slowly it completely out and started the circling and teasing Cat's over and over again.

She entered very slowly inside Cat's pink folds. Then she thrust up and down her warm slit. Tori took it out and started the circling it slowly just to tease her before entering her feminine walls. Once going entirely inside of Cat, Tori started to thrust it in and out of her folds_. "Oh, Tori, don't stop."_ She begged loudly. _"Please...Please..."_

The begging and moaning was building up more in Tori to not stop, She had to hold onto Cat's hips and forced herself to be in control. Cat gasped for air and reached out for Tori's shoulders. Going in and out at a slow but steady pace, staring at Cat and then Jade who was fingering herself in a faster pace.

"_Come on Tori, fuck her.."_ With Jade's encouragement, She went quicker moving the dildo in sync as she pushed them in and out roughing. Tori stared at Cat's flush face as Cat bit her lip so hard that it drew blood.

"_Tori! Slow down...mhmm...I can't...uhuu uhuu uhuu..."_ She grabs on to her neck for support, scratching the shit outta her instead.

"_Fuck yes, fuck her Tori!"_ Jade cheered in the background. With all her might and energy, she thrusted harder and faster into Cat like she lost her mind. Jade who was already soaked in her own juices couldn't wait to get in after Tori was finished. Cat's once tan body was now sweaty and had a reddish tint. "_Tori, I… I can't.. I can't..take it anymore…."_ Cat screamed. After a few more aggressive thrusts later, Cat and Tori climaxed together in minutes. Both outta breath and stuck in a dizzy horny haze.

"Nice job you two, how about you go get cleaned up in the shower?" Jade got up with another sneaky smirk on her face. Tori grabbed Cat's hand and led her to the bathroom…


	2. Chapter 2

Irresistible hot droplets fall on their bodies, making it silky, soft and smooth. The shower quickly formed steam.

Cat was embraced with Tori's hands rubbing up and down her body from her hips to her breasts and nipping at her neck.

"_You have a nice body Cat_"

"_Thanks"_ She shuddered out due to Tori's sexy husky voice, her breath hot on Cat's neck and her fingers running through her tender nipples. Then Jade came inside and wrapped her arms tightly around Tori body.

"_You did really good back there, but it's my turn now"_

Tori could feel Jade hard nipples on her back as Jade gave love bite on her neck.

_"Please fuck me, I can't wait anymore."_ Tori moans

"_Mmm let me take my time Vega"_ She continues to bite and lick Tori's neck to tease her which cause Tori to squeeze Cat's breasts. Jade ran her fingers up her thighs up to her waist and then to her breast, pinching her nipples.

"_Fuck Jade…"_ She grasped

"_Mmm, are you ready for me Vega?"_ One hand slipped down in between her legs, Tori was already wet and sticky.

"_Yes, please.."_ Tori begged

Jade started thrusting her hand between her legs and shoved two fingers inside her pussy, going in and out like mad. Tori moaned loudly and so did Cat when Tori started finger her. Jade enjoyed how tight Tori was, She thrusts her fingers even harder than she intended to. She was extreme turn-on for Tori's body pressing aganist her harder and Tori crying out her name. She could also her Cat screaming Tori's.

_"Oh god, Jade. Please don't stop! PLEASE!"_ Tori cried out, She pinned herself against Jade harder with Cat pinning against hers. Tori's fingers went the same speed like Jade's, causing her to devouring Cat's slit. One of Cat's arms was wrapped around Tori's neck for support. All three girls were positioned back to back, moaning and grinding on each other to keep up with each other's rhythm. Cat's legs were starting to get weak from riding Tori's fingers like a rodeo show. She shuddered as she came and leaned forward. "I gotta go pee" Cat ran to the toilet.

Tori then felt hard and thick slid between her legs from the back of her, hitting her swollen clit.

"_Ah, fuck Jade"_

Tori spread her legs as Jade penetrated her with her strap-on. She rocked inside her over and over as Tori pressed her herself back against her. Their bodies cried out for more. All of a sudden, Jade turned Tori around and pressed her against the wall. Tori quickly wrapped her legs around her as Jade plunged into her glistening dripping heat. Once buried deep inside her, Tori started rocking her hips on her. Jade nearly lost it when Tori gripped and gazed her fingernails on her back. She gripped her hips and ground up against her, guiding her rocking movements and matched them to her thrusts. Tori's arms and thighs wrapped around her body tigher, pulling Jade against her. She arched against her, crying Jade's name. She raked her nails along her back to grip her own hips as she began grinding up against her, riding her hips against Jade's erotically.

Jade bit her bottom lip embracing Tori's hot body. Her body felt like fire, which Jade wanted to be burned to the 4th degree.

_"Mmmm Jade, please don't stop fucking me."_ Tori urged Jade with her bucking hips against her.

_"Keep begging me like this and we can go all night"_ Jade whispered seductively against her ear.

Jade kissed and licked her ear, moving to jaw line then her neck. She left another bit and started sucking on her pulse, nipping at her with blunt teeth. She plunged harder and deeper inside her, gripping her hips, raising them against her so she can push deeper. Tori let out an earth shattering scream.

_"Come on Jade, faster.. i want more." _Tori moaned, arching against her body, throwing her head on her neck, breathing on Jade's neck.

_"Be careful what you wish for"_ Jade whispered.

Showing her, Jade plunged even deeper inside her harder, faster. Her grip about her hips got tighter, holding her against her as she buried the dildo deep inside her.

Tori held on to Jade's neck as leverage to buck and grind her hips up against the hammering thrusts. She rode her faster, trying to get it deeper.

Showing her, Jade plunged even deeper inside her harder, faster. Her grip about her hips got tighter, holding her against her as she buried the dildo deep inside her. She held on to Jade's neck as leverage to buck and grind her hips up against the hammering thrusts. She rode her faster, trying to get it deeper.

Jade started smacking her ass a smack and guided her hips in her possessive grip. She ran her lips against Tori's, still fucking her in a hard-driven rhythm. Both began to pant rapidly and felt themselves coming close.

"_Oh my..J-Jade, Oh fuck..Ahhhhh Jade"_

Tori's orgasm triggered Jade as the both stopped to take a breath. Both walked out to Cat sitting there and were watching the whole thing.

"It's your turn kitty cat" She winked

"Kay Kay" Cat jumped up all cheerily and grabs Jade's hand to pull her to the bed room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be a good girl for me and Tori, Ok Cat?"

"Kay kay" Cat got on top of Tori and began to nib on her bottom lip.

Then her neck to her breast and began to suck on her rigid nipples. Tori ran her fingers through her velvet locks and smiled. "Good kitty" said Tori who was biting her lip. Jade crawled over behind Cat and pressed her lips on her lower back which gave Cat a tingly feeling down up and down her spine again. Jade started planting little kisses up her back and ran her tongue downward. The cream satin-smooth skin which smelled like cherry was enough to drive Jade crazy. She ran her tongue up and down Cat's back. Cat was already between Tori's thighs. Jade stood back and saw Cat was soaked. She push two fingers inside her and felt the wave of wetness. Cat squealed and started moaning.

"_Fuck Cat"_ Jade hissed.

Jade then savagely enter her in a warm damp heat and start going in a fast but steady pace. Gliding inside her up and down and smacking her ass hard_. "Mmm yes, fuck me fuck me, fuck meeee."_ Moaned Cat

"_That' my girl" _

Cat started licking and flicking Tori's clit.

"_Oh shit._

_"Oh fuck, don't stop!"_ Cat panted, begged Jade to not stop until she comes.

_"Say my name again."_

_"Mmmm"_

_"Say-"_She thrust deep into her as she cried out. _"-My-"_ Another deep thrust. _"Name!"_ She plunged in deeper inside Cat. The bed was rocking and creaking

_"Ahhhhh Jaaadddeee!"_ She screamed out her name as long as she could, while Jade kept pumped in and out of her. "Jade, Jade, Ahhh Jade! Don't stop!" Her face still buried inside Tori's legs, flicking her clit faster. Cat was almost out of breath, her breasts bouncing rapidly, as an orgasm began stirring up inside her and Jade_. "Jade I can't -"_But before she could choke the words out, Jade pressed against her g-spot. _"Oh, fuck!"_ Cat screamed as Jade reached her limit and both came at the same time.

"How about you and Tori clean me up?" Jade stood there with wetness dripping from her legs. Jade laid down for both girls to start taking turns crushing their lips against hers, tongues sliding in and out her mouth. Tori started kissing her jaw line as Cat started nipping her earlobe. Jade was getting even wetter by the second as both girl's started stroking her breast then their tongues stroking her large hard brown nipples. Jade moaned as she felt the girls' teeth and hear them sucking.

"_Fuck"_ she hissed in pleasure. She ran her fingers through their hair.

Cat and Tori's hand's slid up Jade's thighs and started circling their fingers inside her clit. Cat flicked her finger over her nub as Tori's fingers went inside and hitting her g-spot.

"_Mmmm fuck! Shhh-"_ Jade moaned in a high pitch voice. She arched her back and was beginning to ride Tori's rhythm. Cat swirled faster and faster causing Jade's head to nearly spinning.

"_Harder Tori, Harder"_ She screamed submissively

Tori added two fingers in and pumped inside her so fast that Jade's body was shaking. She could feel Jade's hot juices pouring on her fingers. She takes them out and tasted it. "Let me get some" begged Cat. Tori shoved her wet finger into Cat's mouth.

"Come on, help me pay Jade back Cat"

Both shoved their fingers and pumped as hard as they could. Jade grabbed on to her headboard and started screaming wildly. She started to get dizzy and her thighs were beginning to shake_. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _She cried

All three girls tried to catch their breath. "Hey Jade" said Tori

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I wanna pay you back with interest" She winked


End file.
